


Verão

by carolss



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Jackie passa os primeiros dias do verão esperando a dor vir.





	Verão

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa entre a quarta e a quinta temporada

Jackie passa os primeiros dias do verão esperando a dor vir, ser deixada por seu noivo é definitivamente o tipo de coisa que daria material para um bom drama, mas não vem. Ela não fica triste, ela só fica irritada com a situação toda, e quase entediada porque é tudo tão previsível quando se trata de Michael Kelso.

Foi tédio que fez ela beijar Hyde um dia enquanto eles estavam sozinhos no porão da casa dos Foremans, ela não sabe se ele vai parar a qualquer momento e dizer que aquilo era besteira, que ela não era o tipo dele, que tudo aquilo é um erro terrível. Ele não é fácil de ler como Michael era, para a sua surpresa Jackie gostava disso um pouco. Hyde não para de beijá-la até eles ouvirem os sons de Eric descendo as escadas. Isso também acontece no próximo dia, e no que vem depois disso e por assim em diante. É uma rotina também mas não era nenhum pouco entediante, e ela ainda sabe que pode acabar a qualquer minuto.

As vezes ela que para de beijá-lo para dizer algo do tipo  _“Isso não é como foi_ _daquela outra vez_ _, eu sei quem você é e que isso não é uma história de amor”_

“ _Eu sei disso também”_  Hyde geralmente diz.

Ele mente para ela e ela mente para si mesma e o melhor verão de suas vidas passa fácil.


End file.
